


Then, kiss me.

by the_corporals_brat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_corporals_brat/pseuds/the_corporals_brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends? I call it bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then, kiss me.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I love ereri fluff.

‘’You really are an idiot.’’ I quietly laughed, taking a quick glance to my best friend’s smiling face.

 

‘’It wasn't that obvious! ‘’ he replied, laughing with me, my head falling to his shoulder, getting comfy.’’ do you want to lie down? ‘’

 

I nodded, as we both let ourselves lie on the bed, facing each other. His hair was a mess, his eyes reflecting my own, his lips parted and his body embracing mine. My hand was on his cheek, my thumb brushing against his soft skin, a smile on my rosy pink lips. 

 

‘’Why are you smiling, Levi?’’ Eren asked slowly, whispering against my hand.

 

‘’Does it bother you? ‘’

 

‘’No.’’  he replied, closing his eyes. ‘’ I love to see you smile.’’

 

‘’Then why did you close your eyes you idiot? ‘’ I chuckled to myself.

 

‘’Because, I want you to kiss me.’’ he confessed.

 

‘’Do you really want that? ‘’

 

He let out a surprise sound, chuckling under his breath.

 

‘’I really do.’’  he said at last. ‘’but only if you want to kiss me as well.’’

 

‘’What if I don't want to kiss you? ‘’

 

‘’Then,  I'll kiss you. ‘’

 

‘’Then, I don't want to kiss you.’’

 

‘’Then, alright.’’

 

‘’Then, you aren't going to kiss me?’’

 

‘’Then, Should I?’’

 

‘’Then don't.’’

 

‘’Then, raise you head.’’

 

‘’Then lower your head.’’ I said while raising my own, getting lost in those bluish green orbs, biting my lip gently.

 

‘’Then, put your lips closer to mine.’’ Eren whispered, lowering his head, as I felt his breath on my lips, our lips barely touching. 

 

‘’Then....’’ I whispered, unable to continue the sentence, my lips brushing against his.

 

‘’Then, shut up. ‘’ and in a second, his lips were crashing against mine in a delicious way. My hands went to his hair, pulling on it softly, as his mouth claimed mine, making him moan against my mouth, making my body enter in global warming, I pushed myself against him, feeling his tongue trace my lower lip slowly. I needed him inside of me in some way, and this way felt good enough for me at the moment. I parted my lips slightly, feeling his surprise by the way he stopped kissing me suddenly, but got back to it, his tongue making its way to the inside of my mouth, exploring every place it could before waking mine up, and started battling with each other.

 

I closed my hands in fists in his hair, crushing our mouths even further together, my hands shaking, loving the feeling of having him inside my mouth, playing with my tongue. As we fell apart, both of our breaths were uneven, as we smiled at one another.

 

‘’Then, please do it again .’’ I pleaded, and he smirked, not fighting against it.


End file.
